Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a traffic analyzing method and more particularly, to a method of evaluating traffic network reliability and a system using the same.
Description of Related Art
Traffic network planning is closely related to people in modern life, and how to improve traffic issues, such as traffic jams, through traffic network planning is continuously an important task of government agencies. Generally speaking, the conventional traffic network planning aims at enhancing a system-side reliability of a traffic network, i.e., enhancing the overall reliability in an aspect of a service provider. However, the system-side reliability cannot reflect what users have perceived, which unfortunately, leads to people perceiving nothing in traffic improvement after the related government department, on the premise to improve the system-side reliability, has completed the budgeting and plan in traffic. Therefore, how to develop a system capable of objectively evaluating system-side reliability and user-side reliability has become an imperative for people skilled in this field.